


Poem: Everything’s Blood and All is Well

by scribblemyname



Series: Avengers 919: Love, Blood, and Rhetoric [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Avengers 919, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Memory Alteration, Romance if you squint, poem, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye and Atrax: I breathe your blood, I bleed my name / We’re lost within a sea of red / Your name is written in my bones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem: Everything’s Blood and All is Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lithiumlaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiumlaughter/gifts).



> A poem inspired by lithiumlaughter and Avengers 919

Written under, the wires crossed  
The symphony begins to swell  
One, two, three and red on my bones  
Everything’s blood and all is well

Waltz with war and tango death  
Fate is but the archer’s eye  
The reverie begins to play  
Everything’s blood; let arrows fly

I breathe your blood, I bleed my name  
We’re lost within a sea of red  
Your name is written in my bones  
Everything’s blood where angels fled

Fired until we cannot break  
Mark the clock for time will tell  
The music clicks beneath the gun  
Everything’s blood and all is well


End file.
